Garments comprising polyester fibres are ubiquitous. Many garments are white but over the lifetime of these garments the whiteness is dulled reducing the aesthetic value of the garment. There is a need to maintain the white appearance of such garments such that the aesthetic value is retained as long as possible.
Bleach, fluorescers and shading agents are used in modern wash processes to maintain whiteness. The fluorescers and shading agents that are currently available, do not deposit on polyester fibres of garments to a significant degree. All fibres may be subjected to a bleaching process but over time such treatment can lead to the garment taking a yellow hue.
There is a need to provide technology that maintains and enhances the white appearance of polyester comprising garments.